


Striped

by Walsingham



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Kent is striped, he calls Chandler to inform him of his 'situation'. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped

   DC Emerson Kent screamed as a stiletto blade was raked down his left buttock before one of his assailants grabbed the back of his head and whacked it against the wall they had pushed Kent up against. They let him go, and he collapsed on the concrete, hardly conscious. 

   With blurred vision, he tried to get a look at who had striped him, but all he could see was two black blobs, gradually getting smaller. Kent wiped hot tears of pain out of his eyes, but his eyesight only improved slightly.

   He went to sit up, but pain flooded through him, and he turned over to lie on his stomach. He fished around in the pocket of his jacket for his mobile, pulled it out, and fumbled with the key-pad, trying to dial Chandler's number. After several failed attempts, he finally dialled in the number correctly, hit the call button, and put the phone to his ear, praying his attackers wouldn't decide to come back and finish him off.

   "DI Joe Chandler," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

   "Sir, i-it's Kent," Kent replied, his voice shaking, tears threatening to adorn his cheeks.

   "Kent! You sound terrible. What's wrong?" Chandler asked, and business-like tone gone, replaced with worry.

   "Two people, men, I think, attacked me. They striped me, with a stiletto knife," Kent's voice was strained from the effort of keeping the tears back, but he couldn't help a sob that came out while he told Chandler where he was. He allowed a tear to escape as he listened to Chandler yelling at the team, at Miles to get an ambulance to him. Then his voice calmed as he listened to Kent.

   "Oh, Kent," Chandler whispered. Kent could hear the sirens of an ambulance approaching, but stayed on the phone to Chandler until the paramedics arrived and took it off him.

   "My Vespa," he croaked out as he was lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the ambulance. With his vision just beginning to clear, he saw a large pool of blood where he had been lying, before the paramedics closed the ambulance doors.

   "We'll get someone to collect it," a male paramedic said gently. Kent nodded, and felt a needle prick his bicep. A few moments later, he saw black and welcomed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews + concrit always welcome!  
> xx


End file.
